This invention relates to building construction tools, and in particular a device for cutting an opening having a predetermined shape into drywall to allow for insertion of an electrical fixture therein.
In commercial or residential building construction, boxes or enclosures adapted to accommodate electrical fixtures such as telephone or power outlets typically are installed in the interior walls, ceilings or wall frame studs, and then the walls, ceilings or studs are covered with prefabricated material such as drywall panels or plasterboards. Prior to mounting the drywall panels, it is customary to measure the location of the fixture or box on the wall or ceiling, and then cut openings in the panels at corresponding locations.
The panel openings typically are cut with a knife or drywall saw. Other cutting tools have been developed for this purpose, including those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,190, issued Sep. 17, 1991 to Aurness et al.; 4,087,913, issued May 9, 1978 to Jackson; 4,335,511, issued Jun. 22, 1982 to Bowling; 4,730,395, issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Blessing; 4,951,395, issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Lameiro; and 4,969,296, issued Nov. 13, 1990 to Dominguez. However, many of these cutting tools include complicated mechanisms that are difficult to operate, require additional electrical tools to operate, or require considerable clean-up time alter cutting an opening because the cut out drywall section is tightly retained in the tool.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that quickly and precisely cuts openings in drywall panels or boards, and is easy to operate. Such a device should automatically discard the cut out drywall section, thereby allowing the cutter to be reused immediately, without cleaning or preparation.